1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for brewing beverages and more particularly to a brewing system and method suitable for use in aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Brewed beverages, such as coffee, cappuccino, espresso, tea, and the like, are popular among a large portion of the population. Brewed beverages are often brewed and served in the home, places of business, restaurants, cafes, coffee shops, and on aircraft, among other locations. Traditionally, coffee and other beverages are brewed on-site and served warm. Accordingly, the brewing devices used for making brewed beverages are usually located in the respective homes, places of business, restaurants, cafes, coffee shops, aircraft, or other locations.
Over the years numerous brewing devices have been developed to accommodate preparing and serving brewed beverages at various locations. On aircraft, however, regulations may limit the location of fluids, such as water and coffee, with respect to electrical components in the aircraft. Such regulations may help to ensure that any leaks or spills do not affect operation of the aircraft. Unfortunately current aircraft beverage brewers, such as coffee makers, may require removal or significant movement of a brewing device which may lead to fluid leaking or spilling within the aircraft. For instance, a spill may occur when a coffee maker installed under a shelf or other obstruction in an aircraft's galley, is removed or slid-forward for cleaning, or moved to pour water into a top-fill of the coffee maker, or the like. Further, aircraft regulations may limit the temperature and quantity of heated fluids, such as water. These regulations may help to ensure that aircraft operators and passengers are not injured by heated water or coffee spilled due by turbulence or other disruptions.
In addition to design considerations with respect to the aircraft, the source of the water used to brew a beverage may be of concern. For instance, the type and quality of water used to brew coffee can significantly affect the overall flavor of the coffee. Unfortunately, when traveling around the world, aircraft often refill with water from local water supplies local to the airport where they are located. This can result in inconsistent and undesirable flavor due to the various types and qualities of water used. Accordingly, it may be desirable that a consistent type and quality of water be used to provide a flavorful quality coffee.
In view of these and other concerns, it may be desirable that a brewing device, such as an aircraft coffee maker, fit within certain space limitations of an aircraft's galley, reduce the likelihood of leakage or spillage of fluids, and capable of receiving fluids from a quality source.